


圆舞（四）

by yigexiaohao12345



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yigexiaohao12345/pseuds/yigexiaohao12345





	圆舞（四）

（一）  
王晰有点后悔答应周深的告白。  
无他，自从两人确认关系后，周深在家就不像以前那么板正。以前好歹还穿个家居服到处晃，时值盛夏，也许是天热的缘故，小家伙穿得越来越随意，套着他的T恤满屋逛，细长嫩白的腿晃得王晰心惊。周深身量纤细，他的T恤松松垮垮地挂在肩膀上，看得王晰那个血气上涌。偏偏小家伙还有个把月才成年，不能当禽兽的王晰同志默默在心里给他记了一笔。  
周深纯属恶趣味发作，王晰明明看他的眼神恨不得要把他拆吃入腹，却还要一本正经说什么差一天都不行必须等他成年。反正王晰自愿禁欲当和尚，周深干脆毫不客气地每天在他眼前开撩，吃准他有心没胆不会把自己扑倒。毕竟看运筹帷幄一切尽在掌控的晰哥吃瘪还是很有意思的。当然他完全没想过，男人憋得太狠会干出什么事。  
王晰盼星星盼月亮似的数日子，终于等到周深18岁生日。这两个月他要是再看不明白小家伙故意整他，他就白养了周深十几年。以前他怎么没发现，小深深还有这么调皮的一面，王晰咬牙切齿地想。  
周深的成人礼办得很隆重，他的舍友、王晰的狐朋狗友，还有王晰的高级助理川子，一群人在酒店折腾了一晚上。周深也被按着硬灌了几杯红酒，美其名曰“感受大人的世界”。好容易散摊儿，王晰让川子出去送人，自己带着周深直接上了酒店顶层包房。这座酒店本就是王晰投资，顶楼常年为他留有房间。  
坐在电梯里向顶楼升去，周深心底隐秘的欢喜雀跃几乎要溢出胸口，他知道王晰这样迫不及待的原因。他等这一天等了这么久，终于能和他爱了这么多年的人在一起。他忍不住轻轻挠王晰的掌心，手指不老实地画心，被王晰一把攥住。王晰蒙住他的眼睛，把他拉进房间里，打开灯。  
周深被眼前的一切惊呆了，房间里铺天盖地的红玫瑰，从门口一直铺到床边，床上用红玫瑰摆成心，中间放着一个小盒子。王晰快步走过去，打开盒子，拿出一枚流光溢彩的戒指，“深深，你今天收到了很多礼物，但都不是我送的。我想了很久应该送你什么。”他单膝跪地，举起戒指，“深深，你愿意和我在一起吗？”  
周深拼命眨巴眼睛，想把眼泪挤回去。他仰起头吸吸鼻子，看着王晰包含期待的眼睛，伸出手，“我愿意。”  
王晰为他戴上戒指，还认真地顺着他纤细的手指一根一根亲过去，就只是亲吻手指的动作，周深已经觉得自己要站不住，栽向王晰怀里，被男人顺理成章揽住。男人亲吻他的额头，舔掉他的泪痕，又含住他的唇，贪婪地攫取他香甜的津液。周深环着男人的腰，脑子被亲成一团浆糊，任凭男人摆弄。他突然想起自己今晚喝了酒，连忙推开男人，“我要洗澡。”  
男人的目光变得更加深邃，“小深深在邀请我吗？”  
“没有！”周深推开男人，头也不回跑进浴室。  
王晰抚摸着自己的唇，周深青涩诱人的气息还萦绕在他唇齿间，就只是亲了一下，他的小兄弟已经不听话地开始立正。小家伙对他的影响力比他想得还大。想到小家伙这些天的调皮行径，王晰突然有了个绝好的念头。  
周深在浴室里一直磨蹭到退无可退，这才慢悠悠地出来，却发现架子上的浴袍不见了。他左顾右盼，发现架子上只剩一件衬衣。顾不得想衬衣是哪来的，他抓过来套上，磨磨蹭蹭地出了浴室。刚一出门就被人从背后抱了满怀。  
“宝贝儿，你现在这个样子真勾人。”王晰舔舐着他小巧的耳垂，声音里满是赞叹。白衬衣被水汽打湿，半遮半掩地贴在小家伙身上，诱人的腰线若隐若现，肩膀直到大半个胸膛都露在外面。没等周深想出什么话回击，王晰已经把他打横抱起扔在床上。鲜红的玫瑰，雪白的衬衣，被热水蒸得泛着粉红的心上人。王晰觉得理智快要弃自己远去，脑海中一个声音不断地咆哮催他扑过去。  
“小深深，我们是不是得算算账？”王晰居高临下，满意的看着小家伙左躲右闪的眼眸，一只手不老实地在周深白嫩的大腿上梭巡，“前两天不知道是哪个小坏蛋，穿着我的衣服到处乱晃，连利息都不让我讨。”他慢条斯理地一颗颗解开周深的扣子，“我要连本带利要回来。”  
周深抓住王晰的一只手，从指尖开始一点点舔到指根，还故意发出啧啧的水声。他玩得开心，完全没发现男人按在他大腿上的手已经青筋暴起。  
王晰看着小家伙粉嫩的舌尖，忍不住想象他含住自己的东西时会是什么样，也许会泪眼汪汪地一边求他一边吞吐。光是想想就让他胀得发痛。他收回手，“第一次，我不想弄伤你。”  
他埋头在周深胸口逗弄两颗红樱桃，吻痕一路蔓延到大腿。周深被他亲成一滩水，天使般的嗓音已经蜕变成妖媚的精灵，纤细的手指抓着他的头发，“晰哥，叔叔，快一点。”  
王晰按揉着他的穴口，紧致的谷道贪婪地纠缠着他的手指，“别心急，到后半夜你求我我也不会停。”直到吃进去他三根手指，王晰才勉强觉得可以。他拆开床头的锡箔包套好，肉刃抵在翕张的穴口处，“宝贝儿，可能会很疼，你得忍忍。”  
周深皱着眉头感受王晰一点点侵入，王晰的扩张虽然做得很好，但他的尺寸还是让他感受到痛楚，撕裂一样的疼痛让他忍不住攥紧王晰的手。王晰低头安抚地亲吻他，下身却没有停，小范围地试探着动。  
绵长的钝痛过去后，周深觉得下身发胀，难耐地扭腰吞吐，被王晰一把钳住纤腰，“舒服了？我开始了。”  
他把周深细长的腿架在肩膀上，专注地寻找他体内的敏感点，直到擦过某个凸起，周深突然拔高的呻吟让他眼前一亮，朝着那处狂风暴雨般进攻起来。周深头高高扬起，充满媚意的叫声惹得他心头火越烧越旺，恨不得把小家伙做死在床上。周深第一次承受这样的刺激，不多时就泄了身，软绵绵地瘫在柔软的床铺中，被王晰抱起翻了身，摆成跪趴的姿势。“你满意了，我还硬着呢。小宝贝儿。”  
他舔弄着周深精巧的蝴蝶骨，在上面烙下自己的痕迹，坚挺的肉刃就着下身一片泥泞毫无阻拦长驱直入，惹得小家伙哭叫着抓住他的手臂。他亲吻小家伙的侧脸，肉刃却毫不温柔，发狠似的捣弄淫糜的穴口，“深深，小妖精，晰哥要被你榨干了。”  
周深已经被他折腾得沉沦欲火，不自觉地抬高下身迎合肉刃的冲撞，似乎要把整根都吃进去才罢休，“晰哥，快一点……”  
王晰被他大胆的求爱刺激得呼吸一窒，下身更加凶猛地进出，“小妖精，第一次就这么浪？晰哥白心疼你了。”他毫不留情地在他身上冲锋陷阵，粉嫩的穴口被操弄成腻人的红，大腿根被黏腻的汁液和鲜红的吻痕弄得乱七八糟，不住地抖动。王晰感到小家伙浑身抽搐，后穴不住地痉挛，知道小家伙已经到了强弩之末，咬住他嫩白的脖颈射了出来。身下的小家伙也哀叫着泄了身，后穴还软绵绵地吮吸着他的肉刃。  
王晰让他躺在自己怀里，蜻蜓点水似的啄弄着他裸露的肌肤，“舒服吗？”  
周深小脸爆红，脸上泪痕未干，抽噎着把头埋进王晰胸膛不愿意拔出来。王晰知道他害羞，抱着他去浴室清洗，“不知道是哪个小妖精，扭腰摆臀地求我快点，这会儿又害臊了？”他交换了一个深吻，直亲得周深喘不过气才松开，“小妖精。你是我的了。”  
（二）  
确认关系后的日子和以前好像也没什么区别。周深这么想。无非就是晰哥胆子更大了一些，白天也敢逗弄他。晰哥最喜欢从背后把他抱个满怀，然后按着他亲到情动。有时候他会挣脱出去，但那样到了晚上他就会被某个男人按在床上摆出羞人的姿势折腾到他哭着叫老公为止。  
录取通知书来得很快，周深被本市的一所名牌大学录取，读工商管理。专业他有征求过王晰的意见，王晰也希望他去读管理，将来毕业正好到公司帮他，“好好学，晰哥这点东西将来都是你的。”  
假期的最后半个月他都泡在王晰公司。王晰最近正忙一桩并购案，整个总裁办公室都陪着他昏天黑地加班，吃饭全靠外卖。周深实在心疼，干脆每天让李妈煲好汤水自己送过去。当然还有重要的原因，他想王晰了。习惯被他抱着入睡，王晰突然不回家，他独拥高床软枕实在有点孤单。  
王晰和周深在一起这事川子是最早发现的。其实王晰也没打算瞒他，川子和他是过命的交情，俩人一起闯老毛子的地界九死一生起家，川子比他本家那些所谓的亲戚更加值得信任。  
那天周深来送饭，总裁办公室一层都午休出去吃东西。川子忘了拿手机，回来发现办公室门锁了。他也没多想，敲了两下门，半晌才听到王晰压抑低沉的声音，“谁！”他一听王晰那声就知道不好，解释了几句赶忙跑了。  
王晰被川子的愣头愣脑简直要气死。他打了这么久把周深在办公室就地正法的念头，好不容易临门一脚，就这么被川子给毁了。周深脸皮薄又害羞，下次再找机会又要到猴年马月。他抱着周深平息浴火，周深却在他怀里噗嗤乐了出来。被他按在办公桌上亲了好久才悻悻放过。  
周深走以后王晰觉得不是个事，外人暂时不好说，川子总不能再瞒下去。晚上他约川子出去吃饭，把自己和周深的关系向川子和盘托出。  
川子看着自己家这个“老房子着火”的上司，再想想小巧的周深，忍不住按了按太阳穴，“晰哥，我倒没啥。您跟谁在一起都是您的事。这事您不让我说，我从此就帮您一床大被遮盖严实。可是晰哥，”他推开酒杯，严肃地看着王晰，“瞒的了一世，瞒不了一世。您本家那些人且不说，这事要是让对手知道，能不拿来当把柄大肆宣扬？到时候深深怎么见人？还有深深那对亲爹妈，亲妈让您处理了，他那亲爹为了十万就能把深深卖给您当儿子。要是让他知道了，能不来找您？周家老爷子没了以后，周家一天不如一天，早就供不起那破落户挥霍。这么大的把柄要是被他抓住了，不拿您当摇钱树都对不起他周刚。到时候深深怎么办？论是哪个把这消息往外一透，没人敢说您什么，可唾沫星子都能把深深淹死。”  
川子倒了一杯酒，“晰哥，深深也是我看着长大的。您疼深深，我也疼他。哥，您可不能贪一时欢乐，害了深深一辈子。得给孩子想个万全的后路。”他把酒一气喝干，“咱不能看着孩子被人泼上一身脏水。他才18，一辈子还长着呢。”  
王晰没说什么，只是一杯接一杯灌酒。川子的每一句话都像重锤敲在他心上。他一直在逃避，贪婪地享受和周深在一起的欢乐时光。快乐让每一天都镀了金。可川子把他自欺欺人的伪装全撕碎了。他必须要好好想想，要和周深一辈子在一起，他就要提前把这些苍蝇全扫进垃圾桶。  
后来王晰无数次后悔，十年前他怎么就没把周刚那个搅屎棍子弄死在国外。


End file.
